Pan and the Green Man
by Saiyanbrat
Summary: What happens when Gohan's daughter wants to train with his old trainer? Read on!


This is my first ever fanfic dealing with Pan or Piccolo.   
It's a 3-parter. This is part 1. Enjoy!!  
  
Pan and the Green Man - Part 1  
  
He sat under a large, shady tree. Technically, he floated under it.   
His eyes were closed and his muscular arms were crossed over his massive chest.   
He breathed in the cool fresh air and exhaled lightly. He was in total and complete peace with himself and the world.   
Meditation was the only method that could bring this kind of calmness to him. At all other times, he was always on his toes.   
Training, sparring or just watching all his fellow Z-fighters. There had been no enemies, no evil, and no problems for a few years now.   
Just peace.  
  
Goten and Trunks were grown up now, the two obnoxious little brats were now out in the 'real world.'  
He laughed at the thought of the business world being labeled the 'real world'.   
Those two had seen more of the 'real' world then any normal adult had ever seen.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta, were, well, as good as they could be. He furrowed his brow contemplating how in HELL those two could have gotten together.   
He shrugged it off. He thoughT of their young daughter, Bra. She was about 7 or 8 years old now.   
He had been mildly surprised that the girl hadn't started training yet. But, then again, she probably wouldn't.   
Bulma didn't want her to, and Vegeta, surprisingly, hadn't forced her much at all.   
  
Then he thought of Gohan, and his alien face formed a sort of smile. Gohan and his mate, Videl, were doing fine.   
Gohan had published his first book not too long ago and was living pretty well. They had one daughter Pan; she was about the same age as Bra.   
He scowled as he thought of that little brat. With proper training, that kid could be a force to reckon with.   
But everybody had skeptical thoughts when it came to her and going super saiyajin.  
Nobody knew if she had enough saiyajin blood or if she would ever feel the NEED to go super saiyajin.  
  
**Rustle**  
  
Speaking of that noisy little brat, there she was, up in the tree. Watching him. It bothered the hell out of him.   
Did she honestly think that he couldn't sense her the MOMENT she got within a good radius?   
She was young and foolish. She knew some techniques but Gohan hadn't taught her very well.   
She couldn't mask her ki, she wasn't a very fast flier and she was very noisy!  
  
"Ahh...no!" A little voice tried to stifle her cry as she fell out of the tree, and landed right in front of the meditating Piccolo.  
Piccolo broke his meditation and opened one eye to stare at her, to scare her away possibly. But it didn't work; she just sat there, STARING at him.   
It unnerved him!  
  
"What are you looking at?" He said gruffly.   
Her little face looked shocked, she hadn't expected him to speak it seemed.  
"Well? If you have nothing to say then leave!" He barked at her.  
For a second there, he thought he had actually succeeded in scaring the little brat.   
But then her little round face got a look of pure determination on it. Then she began to speak.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo? I came to ask you something." She began to meekly say, in her quiet little voice.  
"What is it then? Speak up!" He said gruffly. What WAS this child up to? He thought.  
"Well. I just wanted to know if," She began, then she sped up, "Ijustwantedtoknowifyou'dtrainme?"  
Piccolo was taken aback. "What did you say????" He demanded.  
"I uh..wanted to know if you'd train me?" She repeated.  
"I heard THAT part!" He snapped. "But in the name of Dende, WHY?"   
"I want to be strong. Just like otousan and okaasan! But they are too busy to train me." She said sadly.   
Then she looked down at her foot and padded the ground with it.   
"You trained otousan and he is very strong! I thought you could teach me too!" She added.  
Piccolo looked at her and laughed. "Sorry kid. I don't run Piccolo's Training School. Go get help somewhere else."   
  
And on that note, he leapt in the air and slowly started to fly away.   
As he was flying he could see the little brat desperately running underneath him.  
"But Mr. Piccolo! I promise to be a good student and I'll listen to you and do whatever you tell me to doooo...." She cried out as she ran.   
She ran so fast and was paying no attention to where she was going.   
Piccolo saw her run straight into a tree trunk. He saw her fall and heard her whimpers as he flew off.  
"What a dumb, determined kid, kinda reminds me of Goku." He smirked as he flew off.  
  
***End of Part 1***  
  
Send all comments to Bra@saiyanbrat.cjb.net  
  
  



End file.
